


Disappearance

by Leonawolf



Series: Disappearance [1]
Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Magic, School Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawolf/pseuds/Leonawolf
Summary: Meet Jackson, he is a normal kid with a sister and parents that work all day. He recently moved and is now going to a new high school. But everything is the same from his old one. The shadows and the higher ups, always fight. But something is different from this time, something that makes one disappear.





	Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It me Leona, I am posting a short story today! It's called Disappearance, make sure to read it. I am thinking of doing a second part but I don't know, tell me what you think. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters?

Once there was a boy named Jackson. Jackson is in high school and works part-time jobs, he also takes care of his little sister. Jackson’s parents work jobs from day to night, so Jackson and his sister never really see their parents. Jackson is going to start going to Willow Creek High School. Willow Creek High is a kind of bittersweet school, on Jackson’s first day of school he walked up to the school and said “I think this time I will fit in here, I believe it!”   
When Jackson walked into the school straight away he saw a kid getting beat up by some jocks, and a kind in a dark part of the school, Jackson walked up to the kid and said “Are you ok?”   
The boy started to shake when Jackson got close to him, the kid then got up and he backed away into a darkened place, so that Jackson couldn’t see him.  
“Ok…. maybe this place isn’t that different. I just need to blend in.” Said Jackson, scared of his new school.   
“Ok class, we have a new student. His name is Jackson Holly, he comes from Texas. Please be kind to him.” The teacher said.  
“Hello, I’m Jackson.” He said scared of his new school.  
“Ok, you can sit by Alex. Alex please show Jackson where he is sits.” Said the teacher looking at a boy at the in the back of the room.  
‘No way, that’s the boy that I saw this morning.’ Thought Jackson.  
Jackson walked up to the seat next to the beat up little boy in the back of the room. ‘Iwonder what made those jocks beat up this little kid? He looks terrible, his face is bruised, and it seems like his arm is hurting. He should probably go to the nurse.’ Thought Jackson.  
“What are you looking at?” said the boy.  
“Umm… well… nothing… Anyways, I’m Jackson nice to meet you!” Said Jackson trying to change the subject.  
“ I already know your name.” Said the boy.   
“How do you know my name?” Said Jackson confused.   
“You said it at the beginning of homeroom walking in.” Said the boy like he didn’t want to talk anymore, and so he looked away.  
“Oh, yeah I guess I said my name at the beginning of homeroom.” Thought Jackson.  
The bell goes off and everyone splits up to get out of homeroom “That’s the bell, everyone please get to your classes.” The teacher said, and after that everyone went to their next class.  
Jackson’s next class was math. When he was walking to his next class some kids came up to him, they said “Hey you, you are the new kid right?”   
“…… Yeah why?” said Jackson confused.  
“ Well for your safety, you should stay away from that kid, he is dangerous.” Said the kids.  
“Are you talking about Alex? Why does it matter that I am friends with him?” Jackson said trying to walk to his next class, but the kids in front of him would not let him leave.  
“It matters because he is stupid, the people in this school say that he is cursed, so he is a cripple.” said the one of the kids with a smile so stupid that Jackson wanted to punch him in the face, but then Jackson started to get confused.   
“Cursed? How could he be cursed?” Said Jackson.  
“Because he is already in the shadows, you should just leave him there, that’s where he belongs anyway.” Said the kids laughing.  
“Shadows? What are you talking about? Also he doesn’t belong anywhere, and plus if I find out that he has a curse then I will deal with it myself , but for the time I have talked with him, he does not seem like he has a curse. He just seems like he is a normal kid.” Said Jackson  
“But, if you hang out with him then you’ll be in the shadows, you will be like him, and you will have no friends, no money, and probably no family.” Said the kid coming closer to Jackson.   
“Is that a threat? Man, you guys are just like the people at my old school, but I’m not letting what happened there happen here. I will have a normal life here, and not let it be interrupted by idiots like you guys.” Said Jackson.  
After Jackson said that the kids stopped and said “You shouldn’t had said that!!!!”   
The kids started running together at Jackson, they then heard a voice, “Yes I heard some voices over here!!” A teacher said coming.  
“There is nothing here I think you heard something.” Said some kid.  
“Oh… ok.” Said a the teacher.  
After that Jackson got out of an unused classroom, then a kid from students council came up to Jackson.  
“Hello, who are you?” Said the kid.   
“I’m Jackson, I got lost in the school trying to find my classroom.” Said Jackson, you can definitely hear in his voice that he is lying.  
“Oh, you are the new kid. Well, nice to meet you, I’m student council president, My name is Kody .” Said Student Council President Kody.  
Even though his voice seems like an angel, his appearance is like he could take on a lot of the kids here.  
“... Yeah nice to meet you to too.” Said Jackson trying to seem calm.  
“Anyway, I will show you to your classroom, good thing the bells are always late, so you won’t have to be late. Where are you going to?” Said Kody.  
“My math class.” Said Jackson.  
“Ok, then let's go.” Said Kody walking away.  
Jackson just remembered when he was walking with Kody, he heard student council here is very dangerous, the people who are in it like Kody come from rich and famous families, he also heard that they have people working for them all around the school. “Ok, here we are!” Said Kody.  
“Thanks.” Said Jackson with a smile on his face.  
“Bye Jackson, hope to see you around!!!” Kody said when he ran off to his classroom.   
‘Maybe what I heard is wrong about the student council.’ Though Jackson.  
“But, they could still be dangerous so I need to be careful not to get in any fights with them.” Said Jackson.  
Jackson walked into the classroom and some kids came up to Jackson “Hey you, you’re the new kid here, right?”  
“......Yeah” Jackson said.  
“Well since you are new, then maybe I should tell you how this place works. Kids like you need to work for the kids who run this place, so first once lunch comes I want you to get me a sandwich, and get my girlfriend a salad. Ok? Are we clear?” Said the kid  
“Of course.” Said Jackson regretting saying yes to that.  
“Good, now you will not get beat up by other kids, oh and by the way…… Call me boss.” Said the kid with a scary look on his face.  
“Yeah, sure, ummmm Boss….” Said Jackson.  
“Hello class, welcome. So let’s start class.” Said the teacher.  
About in the middle of class people started to pass notes, one came to Jackson, it said “To Jackson, You should stop trying to get on the big people’s sides, Maybe you should just die.”   
More notes were coming to Jackson, they were saying the same thing just different words, all telling him he should die or disappear.   
“Teacher” Said Jackson.  
“Yes? Do you need something?” Said the teacher.  
“I’m not feeling well, can I go to the nurse?” Said Jackson.  
“Sure Jackson, go ahead.” Said the teacher staring at the other kids that were passing notes to Jackson.   
Jackson walked out of the classroom, and went to the nurse. When he was walking there he was thinking “So I’m being made fun of again, maybe I should just disappear…… maybe those kids were right. The kids at my other school said the same thing, maybe I am just taking up space in the world.”   
Jackson then screamed in the hallway “I WISH I WOULD DISAPPEAR, I WISH I WAS GONE!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE?!!”  
Jackson was thinking about it all the way to the nurse, after the nurse check Jackson to see if he was sick she said, “Ok, you aren’t sick but you are very pale, I think you should go home and get some rest.”  
“Ok.” Said Jackson.  
Jackson went back to his classroom to get his stuff and no one was there. “Where are they?” Said Jackson confused.  
Jackson looked out the window in the classroom “Not outside.” Said Jackson still looking for them.   
Jackson then looked in other class rooms and he saw kids learning, and his classmates in that room learning, he open the door, once he opened the door he then stepped into the classroom, no one noticed him, he then walked up to his boss and said “Hey, I need to leave, I’m going home.” Said Jackson.  
His boss didn’t look at him it’s like he isn’t there, Jackson decided to stay and wait to see if anything had changed, but nothing changed, everyone was just sitting and learning. Jackson then got up and said “Hey, do you guys not see me?”   
Jackson then looked in a mirror and said “What? How come I can’t see myself in the mirror?”  
Jackson then grabbed his stuff and tried to run outside of the school but it’s like there was a kind of force field.  
It wouldn’t let him outside the school, he then saw that kids were leaving school, he checked his phone to see what time it was, his phone said 4:31 p.m school gets out at 4:30 p.m. He tried leaving with other kids, it didn’t work. He then walked into the school and went the gym, by the gym were lockers, Jackson found his and opened it, once he did more death notes came out, Jackson found one in particular it said “To Jackson, I hope you liked that I answered you wish, please don’t be mad I know you are confused, but I will say this. You are now invisible, you can’t leave school ground. I’m sorry but getting you invisible and being able to go around the school is the most I can do, I can’t allow you to leave school ground, that would be to much. I hope you enjoy your new life.- From ???”  
“What The……… I don’t understand, I’m invisible but I can’t leave the school, is this magic? If it is then that is terrible magic, like go to magic school or something, seriously.” Said Jackson.  
Then Jackson decided to watch the basketball players in the gym practicing, he went up on a wall and watch for a couple of hours then he fell asleep, with his hat on his head. The next day no one cared that he was gone, they just acted like he was never there, it was like Jackson never lived, he was never alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Maybe I will make a 2 chapter if you like it!


End file.
